cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Leitmotifs
Appearances Season One *"Josh Just Happens to Live Here!": **The melody of "The Sexy Getting Ready Song" is heard in a scene with Rebecca and Paula in the break room several minutes before Rebecca starts to get ready. **The song "West Covina" is used as leitmotif and also as a reprise in the final scene with Rebecca and Paula. *"I Hope Josh Comes to My Party!": At the start of the episode the song "Feelin' Kinda Naughty" is used as a leitmotif. *"I'm Going on a Date with Josh's Friend!": The song can be heard in the background when Greg leaves Rebecca's apartment after having confronted her about ditching him on their date to sleep with another guy. *"Josh and I Are Good People!": A leitmotif of "West Covina" is heard a the beginning of the episode. *"My First Thanksgiving With Josh!": A leitmotif of "West Covina" is heard in the background when Rebecca suggests to Greg that he take night classes. *"Josh Has No Idea Where I Am!": When Dream Ghost Akopian takes Rebecca to her apartment and shows her how concerned everyone is the leitmotif of "West Covina" plays. *"Josh's Sister is Getting Married!": In the last scene a leitmotif of "Settle For Me" plays in the background. *"Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!": **At the jewelry store scene with Josh and Rebecca a few bars from "I Have Friends" can be heard. **When Rebecca goes downstairs in her apartment and shows off her dress to Greg the song "Settle For Me" can be heard. Season Two *"Where Is Josh's Friend?": **West Covina is played briefly before Alex finds out that Josh slept in his office. **I'm Just a Girl in Love is played near the end of the episode. *"All Signs Point to Josh...Or is it Josh's Friend?": **As Rebecca waits on the Heritage Bridge for Greg the leitmotif of "Settle For Me" plays. **During a breakup scene, the leitmotif of "You Stupid Bitch" is played. *When Will Josh and His Friend Leave Me Alone?: Leitmotif of "Face Your Fears" is played when Paula admits that she's not a judge. *"Why Is Josh's Ex-Girlfriend Eating Carbs?": The song "Triceratops Ballet" contains leitmotifs of the songs "I'm The Villain In My Own Story", "Just a Girl in Love" and "I'm a Good Person", "One Indescribable Instant". *"Who's the Cool Girl Josh Is Dating?": Leitmotif of I'm So Good At Yoga is played when Rebecca and Valencia see a customer of Anna's beauty salon with a white powdery substance. *"Who Is Josh's Soup Fairy?": Leitmotif of West Covina can be heard while Rebecca's babysitting. *"When Do I Get to Spend Time With Josh?": **Leitmotif of West Covina is played during a montage of Rebecca and Josh on a date. **Leitmotif of Who's The New Guy? is played during Rebecca's fight with Nathaniel. *Is Josh Free in Two Weeks?: The leitmotif of Santa Ana Winds is heard when Nathaniel is thinking about Rebecca. *"Can Josh Take A Leap Of Faith?": **The leitmotif of Thought Bubbles could be heard when Josh was getting ready for the wedding. **The leitmotif of "One Indescribable Instant" could be heard as Rebecca and Paula reminisce about the night at Beans' party. **The leitmotif of "I'm The Villain In My Own Story" is heard in the last scene when Rebecca tells Paula that Josh must be destroyed. Season Three *"Josh's Ex-Girlfriend Wants Revenge.": The melody of "Let's Have Intercourse" is played during Rebecca and Nathaniel's conversation. *"Josh Is a Liar.": The melody of "Oh My God I Think I Like You" is played when Nathaniel realized that he likes Rebecca. *"I Never Want to See Josh Again.": The melody of "He's The New Guy" is played when Darryl and Maya are talking with Cornelia. *"Josh is Irrelevant.": **The melody of "I Have Friends" is played during Rebecca and Paula's scene at the hospital. **The melody of "A Diagnosis" is played when Rebecca realizes she has all nine tendencies for Borderline Personality Disorder after going over the BPD tendencies checklist with Dr. Akopian. *"Getting Over Jeff.": **The melody of "West Covina" is played at the beginning of the episode. **The melody of "Let's Have Intercourse" is played in the scene where Rebecca and Nathaniel are talking. Also played when they sleep together. *"Oh Nathaniel, It's On!": The melody of West Covina is played at the beginning of the episode. *"Nathaniel and I Are Just Friends!": **The melody of "We Should Definitely Not Have Sex Right Now" plays in the scene with Rebecca and Nathaniel in the closet. **The melody of "The Moment Is Me" plays as a time jump occurs; during the transition Home Base and Heather undergo noticeable physical changes . *"Trent?!": The melody of "You Stupid Bitch" can be heard towards the end of the episode. *"Nathaniel Is Irrelevant.: **The melody of "Settle For Me" plays when Nathaniel arrives at the party. Another reprise was originally planned for this scene, but it was ultimately cut. **The melody of "I'm a Good Person" is played over the credits. Season Four *"I Want To Be Here": The melody of "I'm a Good Person" is played when Rebecca decided to help people. *"I Am Ashamed": The melody of "He's The New Guy" is played before Nathaniel tells his father about Bert. *"I'm On My Own Path": **The melody of "West Covina" is played when Rebecca sees the pretzel shop. **The melody of "The Moment Is Me" is played at Heather and Hector's wedding. *"I Will Help You": **The melody of "JAP Battle" is played when Naomi and Rebecca see the Levines. **The melody of "West Covina" is played during Rebecca's flashbacks. *"I'm So Happy For You": The melody of "I Have Friends" is played after Rebecca reconciles with Paula, Valencia, and Heather after kicking out the millennials from the party. *I'm Not The Person I Used To Be: The melody of "West Covina" is played when Rebecca sees Josh and Nathaniel. *I Need Some Balance: **The melody of "We Should Definitely Not Have Sex Right Now" is played when Rebecca sees half naked Josh. **The melody of "Sex with a Stranger" is played during a scene with Rebecca and Jason. *"I Need A Break": In the scene with Rebecca and Greg at the Raging Waters, melody of "Cold Showers" can be heard. *"I'm Finding My Bliss": **When Rebecca and Valencia enter the community theater, melody of "West Covina" can be heard. **During the final Darryl/Paula scene, melody of "You’re My Best Friend (And I Know I’m Not Yours)" can be heard. *"I'm In Love": **The melody of "West Covina" is played at the beginning. **The melody of "The Moment Is Me" is played when Rebecca addresses about Heather. **The melody of "Face Your Fears" is played when Rebecca addresses about Paula. **The melody of "Maybe This Dream" is played when Paula is about to quit. Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Recurring themes Category:Season Four Songs